fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Force of Nature
Force of Nature is the sixth episode of Fantendo - Gaiden, and the sixth episode of Season 1. In this episode, Mekat and Nume are more powerful than before due to upgrades, leading the Fantendo Forces to try and destroy their suppliers, Lynxclaw Inc, and end up meeting the squad in the process. Reception has been positive. Plot Neeson is flying the Forces to their headquarters when he screams something about a flying demon Jack O' Lantern. The others ignore it, passing it off as one of Neeson's crazy statements, but realize he's talking about Mekat when the plane is attacked, and begins crashing. Neeson pulls off a crazily-close landing, and the team get out to battle Mekat. MonoChrome copies Mekat's fireballs and blasts them at him, but a shield blocks it surprisingly, and Mekat counters with a powerful blow that knocks out MonoChrome. The others take him on, but are easily defeated. Neeson takes off quickly with the knocked-out team. Mekat meanwhile, says to himself that he really likes this Lynxclaw Inc. technology. Back at the Forces HQ, Cloney scaredly asks where Mekat got those upgrades, to which Harleyween replies "SOMEWHERE THAT MAKES UPGRADES". Dr. Shinsei and Noturno walk in and ask them what happened. MonoChrome, while getting fixed, tells them and Shinsei expresses concern, wondering how dangerous it'd be if Mekat, an already powerful foe, had additional upgrades. Neeson brings footage he captured, showing the shield and gloves Mekat was armed with. Noturno searches up for things looking similar to the shield and gloves, and find a product that looks identical to what Mekat had, supplied by a medical and weapon company known as Lynxclaw Inc, only available to the military. Cloney freaks out at the idea of Mekat having a mole in the military, but Sugar, Taronk, and Chila tell him they'll get to the bottom of Lynxclaw Inc before Mekat can get any more weapons. Metala suggests they go and infiltrate their office, to which the others agree. Neeson drives them out there, but they find the Lynxclaw Inc. office destroyed with police tape around it. Things seem down for the Forces, until MonoChrome sees some salvaged evidence from the building. While the police aren't looking, MonoChrome steals it, and they drive off back to the base to analyze it. Noturno, Harleyween, and Shinsei fix the broken evidence, and find security footage for the day the office was destroyed. On the tape, they spot the squad, and recognize their F.A.N.T badges. With no other options, they head off to infiltrate F.A.N.T and find answers. Neeson drives out to the headquarters, and they find a group of agents walking in. Metala uses her metalbending to control the agents, and knocks them out. Metala says they'll have to steal their outfits, to which the others reluctantly comply. Once inside the headquarters, they find a squad, the one they saw on the tapes, and follow them. Chila uses her powers to heat up the building and cause a fire, causing an evacuation temporarily. The team then head out to the squad's plane during the temporary evacuation, waiting for the squad so they can hold and interrogate them. The squad comes back from the evacuation, with Skett and Zabrent complaining about it, while Carter asks why and how things are spontaneously combusting. Sinn says not to mind it, and Logia agrees, saying that not minding has helped him a lot. The squad then heads back to the plane for their next assignment, and once they get in, are ambushed by the Forces. Zabrent and MonoChrome battle, but Zabrent blasts electricity at him, overloading his circuits and knocking him out. Meanwhile, Skett and Harleyween are evenly matched. Despite Skett's speed and skill, Harleyween's foresight and strength allow him to keep up. Logia however, helps out by distracting Harleyween, allowing Skett to knock him out. Sinn and Taronk are also evenly matched, but Sinn is blinded by Sugar's sugar, allowing Taronk to knock him out. Carter gets a gun and aims it at the remaining members of the Forces, but Metala bends it and knocks her out. As Cloney runs away terrified, the concious members of both sides agree to a standstill. While the squad stay in the infirmary, the Forces stay in the floor above it. Carter is both amazed and upset at Metala, but Sinn tells her to gather herself. Zabrent suggests that they are working for Lynxclaw Inc, but Logia counters this by telling him they wouldn't agree to a standstill if they were. Skett agrees with Logia, and the squad head out to talk to the Forces. The teams don't seem to talk well together, all of them bitter at one another. While Sinn demands to know who they are, Metala demands to know about Lynxclaw Inc. Sinn is caught off guard by this, and he asks them how they know about it. Metala explains that their arch-nemesises, Mekat and Nume, are being supplied tech from them. Sinn says that Lynxclaw Inc is after them as well, and they begin to work together when the plane is hit. The two teams look out the window to spot Mekat and Nume attacking the plane. Sinn quickly lands it as they get out to find Mekat and Nume, both armed with Lynxclaw Inc. tech. Mekat and Nume both blast a barrage of fireballs at the two teams, but Chila lowers the temperature, making them harmless, and the others then go to attack Mekat and Nume. The squad admires them and goes to fight alongside them, which the Forces admire. Together, they are able to beat the two villains. Mekat and Nume flee, dropping their Lynxclaw Inc. technology, which Carter picks up. As they head back into the plane, the squad and Forces part ways, saying that although they don't necessarily approve of each other, they admire their skills and motive. Carter tells them that with the Lynclaw Inc. technology, she can figure out where they get their materials and hopefully track them down. The squad celebrate with drinks as they look forward to the future. In the Stinger, Mekat and Nume are told by a Lynxclaw Inc. employee named Tango that they failed to kill the squad, and that their partnership is up. Mekat and Nume go off angrily, making fun of Tango, who screams that he can still hear them. Quotes Reception The episode was universally praised, especially the humorous Stinger. Trivia *In the headquarters scene, various minor Fantendoverse characters can be seen as agents. *When Mekat and Nume mock Tango, they reference his infamous backstory.